Riot
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: What will happen when Umbridge leaves the classroom for more than five minutes? Can the Slytherins, especially Draco Malfoy, keep them under control?


**Note- For When the Professor Leaves the Classroom Challenge. On the Hogwarts online fourm. Just something fun:D **

**Enjoy!**

The classroom was silent and the only noise that was heard were the quills of students, which were scattering across their pieces of parchment.

Professor Umbridge stood at the front, putting on a fake smile when the doors of the classroom opened and Filch walked in, limping and as usual his faithful cat followed behind him, glaring at the pupils as she walked.

Umbridge raised an eyebrow at him as he came up to her, students shot quick glances at each other before quickly looking back at their parchments, not wanting to get caught.

"Hem, Hem," Umbridge cleared her throat and the students looked up, some of them trying not to cringe.

"Filch here has come for me as there is trouble on the fourth floor. Now, I shall have to leave you alone and I expect you all to be on your best behavior." She gave a sickly sweet smile to the class. "Mr. Malfoy here will be in charge and will let me know if _any _trouble has started." She glared at Harry. She took her wand out of her pocket and held her head high, looking down on everyone as she walked towards the door, Filch and his cat following behind her like a pack of dogs.

The students watched her as she finally shut the door and everyone held their breath as they heard the footsteps fade away.

There was silence for less than a minute before the whole room was erupted into chaos.

The students took their wands out and turned the desk upside down, shoving their chairs into the side of the classroom as the Gryffindors faced the Slytherins.

"I think that be 50 points away from Gryffindor for doing that," Draco smirked, folding his arms.

Crabbe and Goyle smirked with delight.

Harry raised his eye at the blond, challenging him.

"Oh really?" He took his wand out and pointed it at Draco.

"Harry don't! It's not worth it." Hermione said desperately.

They both ignored her and Harry shouted, "Stupefy!"

The blond flew across the room and a fight broke out between Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Pupils were knocked off their feet and someone threw a spell at the blackboard, which now had a big hole in the middle of it.

The curtains were ripped and the books were torn, the parchments were scattered everywhere and someone wrote on the wall in big letters:

UMBRIDGE SUCKS

Which is now impossible to remove.

"Everyone please stop!" Hermione cried, watching the scene but nobody listened to her as they carried on fighting and someone threw a bottle of ink over her head which made her join in the fight.

"You started this Potter!" Malfoy spat as the boys were on top of each other fighting.

"Then you continued with it!" Harry yelled over the noise.

Ron was busy decorating the ceiling with random flowers with Neville and they both smirked proudly at the work.

"Great work Neville!" Ron shouted, patting him on the back.

"You too Ron. Now, let's join in." The boys joined in the chaos.

Hermione and Pansy were covered from head to toe in ink and both glared at each other nastily, snarling at each other.

"You mudblood." Pansy hissed.

Hermione stood tall and glared at her.

"And proud." She said. Both girls,"hmphed." Before folding their arms across their chest and facing the opposite directions, calling each other names underneath his breath.

Dean scratched his head as he watched other students fight.

"She's gonna kill us." He mumbled to Seamus who was glaring at Blaize after he threw a bucket full of water over him. God knows where he got it.

They heard angry voices outside the door and everyone paused and held their breaths, waiting anxiously for the door to open.

"…_Mr. And Mr. Weasley's work again! Let's see…detention every day for two weeks. I think that will be suitable enough…"_

"…_Pesky little children. Mud and dirt everywhere!"_

"_They will be severely punished I will make sure…"_

Nobody dared to move as the door opened. At first, the two teachers did not notice the mess of the classroom as they were both still complaining to each other but when Mrs Norris meowed, the two of them stopped in their tracks and looked around them in horror.

The Slytherin's were on the floor, looking helpless as the Gryffindors were covered in ink and other sorts as they pointed their wands at them. Draco looked up sheepishly at Umbridge who was lying on the dirty floor.

Umbridge couldn't say anything, just stood there in shock before she went to pull her hair in anger and frustration.

"DETENTION TO ALL GRYFFINDORS!" She shouted after getting her voice back.

The Gyrffindors protested and started shouting and pointing at the Slytherins while they stood or sat there, smirking.

Umbridge couldn't take it anymore. Her patience was losing thin and she felt her face go redder. Filch shouted something to the students but it made no difference.

"EVERYONE WILL HAVE DETENTION FOR TWO WEEKS. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ALL MESSING ABOUT AND BEHAVING BADLY. CLASS DISMISSED!" Umbridge screeched.

People blinked at her outburst, surprised that she actually shouted. They gathered their stuff together, some giggling while others looking grim.

Umbridge dropped to her knees and looked around the classroom, Filch unsure what to do stood there silently, glaring after the muddy and dirty children.


End file.
